Reflections
by Cairnsy
Summary: Short snippets of characters reflecting on each other.
1. Reflections - Zechs and Noin

**Reflections - Zechs and Noin.**

This is a series I'm writing where you see a certain character through anothers eyes. it is completely non yaoi - I haven't been in the mood to write Gundam Yaoi for a while, but it doesn't necessarily pair up popular pairings either. 

This is based on having seen the entire show - I'm trying to keep it as spoiler light as possible, but be warned something might slip in that you didn't know about previously. 

'Zechs and Noin' is from Treize's view. 

**************************************************** 

I've never truelly understood the relationship Milliardo has with Lt. Noin. It is obvious they care for one another, yet it would be a blind man who would say the two were in love. 

Milliardo is too in love with himself to spare much of a thought for Noin. It may be harsh to view ones closest friend in such a light, but I doubt Milliardo would disprove it if asked himself. From an early age Milliardo has always wanted to be the best - the best pilot, the best warrior, and God forbid anyone who stood in his way. Milliardo can be obsessively single minded, his thirst for revenge over the death of his family only feeds this, as an ocean feeds a river. 

Noin was always a better student at the Academy than Milliardo, that much was well known by everyone. To this day I'm not sure if Milliardo seduced Noin, determined to use her as much as possible, or if Noin simply fell head over heels for the gentlemanly facade that Milliardo presents to the world. 

Either way, I suppose how it happened doesn't matter. What does is that Noin began to put Milliard in front of herself, always making sure it was he who got the grades, broke the records that she herself deserved. She gave Milliard the spotlight he craved, hidden contently in the shadows. 

Milliardo of course is no fool. He was well aware of Noins self sacrifices on his part, and he used it for all it's worth. All it would take was a warm smile, or a kind word for her to continue his promotion. I find it sad that Noin went from being an incredibly vibrant and independent person to one who's whole life seems to rotate around a single man. Don't get em wrong - she is excellent at her job, and carries it out with the utmost efficiency, but she could be oh so much more. 

But then am I really one to talk? My life centers solely around my cause. Maybe we have a lot more in common than I initially thought. 

I always wonder if Milliardo would still show her the affection he does if she ever outlives her usefulness to him. He does care for her to an extent in his own twisted way, so I don't think he will simply discard her. What I do know is that he will continue to use her until he sees fit. 

Maybe after the war, if the war doesn't survive their lifetimes, Milliardo might fall for her - but not when he still has revenge on his mind. Not while he continues to see her as nothing more than a tool for his own success. 

No, Milliard does not love Noin, but does Noin love Milliardo? That question is a lot harder to answer. Anyone who does not know her to the extent I do would say yes - the woman has given up everything for Milliardo, how could anyone doubt her love for him? 

90% of the time I tend to agree with them, but there are times when doubt seeps into my mind. At these times I wonder who is using who. Could Noin being using Milliardo as an excuse? You must remember that Noin has always been brilliant, perhaps the pressure of always being the best had taken it's toll on her, and she saw Milliardo as a possible escape route. By always letting Milliard take all the credit, Noin has never had the chance to fulfil her potential - or to fail. 

The again, perhaps I am simply jealous. I love Milliardo as one would love a brother, he is all I have in this time of war. My one trustworthy confidant, my only true friend - I doubt that without him by my side I could face this war with the same vigour. But he doesn't need me to the extent I him - he has Noin to lean on as well as myself. 

So perhaps it is my own selfishness that prevents me from seeing a deeper relationship between the two. If so, then please allow for my self delusion. Sometimes, even the strong feel the need to be loved. 

Fini. 

******************************************************* 

And that is Treize's view of Noin and Zechs done :) Treize is hard to write because when using him in first person you have to try and bring his elegance across, I'm not sure if I managed to do that. I'm not sure who will be next - either Relena's view of Heero, or Duo's of Relena. Either way I feel like writing something light after this! 

hope it was ok! 

Oh, and sorry for the Geocities add, I can't seem to get rid of it *grrr* 

**Cairnsy**


	2. Reflections - Relena

**Reflections - Relena**

Just a quick note, would the artist called 'Someone' please stand up? Ah, there you are. Thank you for your comments Mr Someone, I would be honoured to have the stories you wanted on your page - I don't suppose you could give me your URL so I could check your page out? Sorry about not getting back to you sooner - you left no email addy, so I had no idea how to contact you. 

We now return you back to your Gundam channel. 

Part two of Reflections is Duo reflecting on Relena. 

***************************************** 

**

Reflections - Relena

**

So you want my view of Relena, eh? Well sit down and make yourself comfortable - I've got a lot to say about the Queen of the World. I'll try and keep my language in check - but you must remember that I am only a lowly orphan from L2. 

Relena has got to be one of the most self centered people I've met. Yep - pretty hefty comments about our 'saviour' wouldn't you say? But remember, you don't know Relena as well as I do. You've never had to deal with the obsessive way she stalks Heero - and the way she toys with his feelings. Heero, the baka, has no idea how to deal with a crazed teen bent on making his life hell. 

But Relena, as always, is oblivious to others feelings. She has lived an unbelievably sheltered life - she has no idea what life is like for the five of us, yet she is always trying to impose her ideas and beliefs on our way of living. What will it take to get it through her thick head that Gundam pilots cannot, under any circumstances, become attached emotionally to others? We don't know if we are going to survive the next few hours, let alone a full day. 

Yet, despite this, she wants to make Heero care about another person beyond what is necessary, simply to make her feel important, to feel loved. Well I've got news for you Queeny - while it may make you feel good having Heero care for you, it mucks him up seriously. You've confused him, and it has shaken his very core . Now he has to deal with the guilt of hurting you if he dies, which compromises each and every mission he goes on. 

But hey, who cares about all the people we are trying to save, the destruction we are trying to prevent, as long as Relena feels good about herself. 

Her obsession with Heero boarders on insanity, in fact, I think it defines it. For crying out loud, her father DIED, and all she can think about is a handsome, yet cold, stranger. 

Nice to see she has her priorities straight. 

In case you couldn't tell, Relena doesn't rate high up there on my 'suitable leader' list. Hell, I don't think she rates high on ANY of suitable lists - exact maybe the 'suitable pinata' one. 

She's closed minded, arrogant, self centered and above all, annoying as hell. 

And if you believe all that, then I'm as good an actor as I am good looking. 

Don't get me wrong, Relena does annoy me, but everything I said above? Well, that was me being selfish. You see, if I tell you my true opinions of Relena, then I have to take off my own mask. If you truly want my opinions, you must deal with the real Duo, not the cherry one who pilots a cool Gundam, but the one underneath all that. The one who has been hurt, abandoned and died a thousand time over. 

You still want to know? Really? Don't say I didn't warn you then, this is a side of me you might not be used to. 

Relena doesn't care for Heero, not really. Oh, I know you can all tell me about all the times Relena has shown how much she loves Heero, but it is all a facade. He is her mask, I guess you could say, just like being easy-go-lucky is mine. 

Still don't understand? You're going to make it spell it out for you aren't you? 

Alright. 

Relena's world has been turned upside down. Her father was always the pillar of stability in her life, yet fate cruelly ripped him away from her. You can't understand the overwhelming feel of loss, the utter emptiness that comes over a person when they lose the one thing that means the universe to them. 

Unfortunately, I do. It's not a feeling you would wish on anyone. 

Grief can make you do the strangest things, can make you seek refuge in the strangest places. I deal with mine by becoming so absorbed in the cause that my past is a mere wisp of a memory, Relena does the same thing. Her 'cause' however is not the war, but Heero. By chasing Heero around like a silly school girl she can escape reality, escape the pain. 

She's not a silly school girl. But she's not strong enough to deal with the truth either. 

And who am I to judge her when I follow the same philosophy? 

You see, when I look at Relena, I feel like I'm staring at a reflection of my own soul, and it terrifies me. She makes me aware that my on mask is simply that, and that's something I can't deal with. 

Not yet, not just yet. Maybe not for a long time. 

We could be friends, Relena and I, but not while she is the Queen of the World, and I'm the goofball. But maybe, when this is all over, we can cast aside our masks and mourn. 

And after the mourning, perhaps we can finally, ~finally~ live. 

Fini. 


End file.
